Mewtwo's psychological problem
by Sargeras111
Summary: I'm going for a one-shot after a story that contained twenty chapters. That's a big step down. Feel free to tell me what you think. This about Mewtwo as he experience a troubling time on the Smash Mansion. Enjoy and R&R.


A/N: Hi, fellas I'm back and I've planned a one-shot. I'll try a super smash bros fic  
because I've always wanted to try one. Note: This fic is not based on a particular game in the series. I pretty much involve characters from all three games.

Mewtwo's psychological problem

Chapter… Ah, who am I kidding? This is a One-shot. It's not gonna be more than one chapter.

Mewtwo had a slight tad of a problem. He could see into people's minds. It was his favourite spare-time activity between the tournaments to sneak around in other's private business. However lately he had been experiencing a little problem. When he had been looking into people's private matters he had, in time, been growing bolder and bolder, penetrating the other smasher's minds deeper and deeper. Eventually he encountered memories/thoughts that the smashers really wanted to keep private… I mean REALLY private. He may not look like it but Mewtwo is easily embarrassed and he is not comfortable in certain situations. Okay, I'm sick of giving you guys hints now so I'll speak it out clearly. Mewtwo have been getting a very close and detailed look into the other's love life and he was very uncomfortable with it. After his latest adventures in the minds of both of the princesses he hardly could look at them anymore. He froze as quickly as he noticed Link and when he saw Roy (Yes I do like the Roy/Peach pairing) bending over to pick something up from the floor he kept blushing (If you could imagine Mewtwo blushing, lol). As for the rest of the smashers he had been having insights in Marth's dreams which, apart from himself, involved Pit, Link and Ike in a very intimate way. In Ike's dreams, however, he noticed frequent appearances of a green-haired woman in the same manner. After that he didn't dare to look into Pit's dreams. He wondered if everything that was spinning in the male smasher's heads were winning battles and sex. He decided to try Snake's mind since he didn't seem like the type of guy who needed a sexual life. He was, however, greatly mistaken as Snake's mind contained 72 pure dirt. After only getting a slight glimpse of what Snake had, so to speak, "been through" he quickly retreated, afraid of what he might discover. Mewtwo now found it proven that the guys were, as most guys are, perverts so he decided to go back to the girls. Samus Aran was the only one left so he gave her mind a try. Unfortunately for him in her mind he found out that Snake really deserved to be called "Solid". After this he felt like he was breaking down mentally. He started to take distance from his fellow smashers, afraid of what he might discover next. He couldn't look at them anymore and it was getting to his nerves. After a dinner, where Peach and Roy had been missing, Mewtwo needed to use the bathroom. He entered a vacant box and started… do what he needed. Then Roy and Peach came in and took the vacant box next to Mewtwo; however the Pokémon didn't notice this. When Mewtwo was done he went out and washed his hands but the box, which now was occupied by Roy and Peach, was directly behind him and he was standing in front of a very large mirror. Suddenly giggles erupted from the locked box.

"You sure no one's in here?" That voice was unmistakeably Roy's. To his horror Mewtwo heard Peach's high pitched voice answer.

"Yeah no one entered the room after we went in. Now off with your pants." Mewtwo froze in horrification, unable to move, fearing that they might discover his presence. Giggling erupted from the box again.

"I'm fully yours to command, princess."

"Okay then stand up on the toilet so I don't have to sit on my knees when I suck your…" Mewtwo closed his ears upon hearing this. And for the sake of younger kids I censored the end of that line. Roy obeyed and stood up on the toilet. Since there was no ceiling on the boxes, and the ceiling of the entire bathroom was quite high, Roy's head was perfectly visible from Mewtwo's point of view. The psychic still didn't dare to move but Roy didn't seem to notice since Peach kept his attention to herself. However as the swordsman began to produce strange noises he noticed that Mewtwo, still in huge shock and alarm, was staring at him through the mirror.

"Hey Mewtwo, what's up?" Mewtwo didn't answer as he was busy running his ass off to escape the more uncomfortable questions. He didn't know it but his day was going to get a lot worse. He planned to get to his room and lock himself up for a few days and try to get the image out of his miserable head. However on the way he encountered a hero in green tunic talking to another hero in blue tunic. He intended to just sneak past them, maybe teleport. But he didn't have the time.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" Ike called. The Pokémon said some very inappropriate words and then he tried to smooth his expression, something he had never tried before.

"Hello Ike how are you doing?" Mewtwo said to him. Now Ike had a curious look on his face and Link had raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Ike assured him, "However I'm more concerned about how you are doing."

"What do you mean, Ike?" Mewtwo asked pretending not to know what he was talking about and tried to smile wider.

"You know Ike's right you do look a little weird." Link said, trying to get a good look on his face. Mewtwo had his head bowed down, afraid that eye-contact might trigger his power to penetrate their minds.

"Yeah, you look sweaty and guilty." Ike agreed, "And are you trying to smile?"

"Well…" Mewtwo began.

"Ike, do you think he might have…?"

"It's very much possible, Link."

"Oh, dear god." Mewtwo thought he was busted for sure.

"Have you been stealing from our secret beer-stash?" Ike and Link had extremely shocked expressions on their faces.

"Now look here, guys." Mewtwo tried but to no avail.

"Where did you hide our beer?" Link grabbed Mewtwo's face and looked straight into his eyes. As Mewtwo had feared this triggered his powers and he saw in Link's recent memory that he had spent the last night with Zelda. And they had been "busy", hard too. The Pokémon screamed in agony and ran as quickly as he could to his room. But outside the door he encountered princess Zelda herself and he tried to get hold of himself but he failed.

"You and Link had sex last night!" He screamed and Zelda's expression was too great to tell.

"Were you spying on us?" Zelda exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Before Mewtwo could explain Peach turned up around the corner and stepped closer to them in a very decisive way.

"Were you spying on me and Roy in the bathroom?" Mewtwo was starting to panic when Link and Ike caught up with him.

"Where's our beer?" Ike screamed.

"Link, he was spying on us last night!" Zelda exclaimed.

"And he was spying on me and Roy in the bathroom!"

"You're fing dead, man." Link muttered and from that point Mewtwo's memory was a little blurry. Two weeks later he awakes at the hospital where the doctors inform him that his psychological well-being might be out of balance for a while.

"Hell, I could've told him that a month ago." Mewtwo muttered. When he was allowed to leave the hospital he immediately found his way to a psychiatrist to begin his mental healing. He was lying on a bed staring into the ceiling.

"Being a mind-reader sucks." He said bitterly to the female psychiatrist who wrote every word he said.

"When did you start to feel that you had psychological troubles?" She asked him.

"About a month ago I was realising that something was wrong." He answered.

"And you didn't look for a psychiatrist immediately?" She sounded surprised.

"It would've saved me a lot of trouble, right?"

"Indeed, because as you are here on mental healing you can't participate in the next smash tournament." Mewtwo sat up as if he had the Master Sword and Ragnell up his ass.

"What did you just say?" Mewtwo thought he heard wrong-

"You won't be participating in the Brawl."

"But I was in the Melee." He protested.

"But this is going to be Brawl. Don't worry; you can still stay at the mansion."

"Phew!"

"But no fighting for the next season." Mewtwo turned his face and looked up to the ceiling.

"No doubt I got this day for my sins. Being a mind-reader sucks!"

A/N: Short and quite crappy. Sorry, but I really needed to get this idea of my chest. Please review it's really encouraging. A question to anyone reading: Who came up with the idea of the Smash Mansion? I mean it's a great idea but does anyone know where it came from? Well I'm out of ideas for now but if you've got any ideas that you would like to share then PM me about it. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


End file.
